Forum:2019-10-14 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- So many plot possibilities. Does this open up an Oggie dying plot, or a Agatha needs to learn how to work on and repair a jaeger plot, or a jaegars are so tough it doesnt matter that much plot? : The unsigned comment above was made by Lapointdm on 7 October. It was intended for Forum:2019-10-07_(Monday). Argadi (talk) 09:34, October 14, 2019 (UTC) ---- Okay, now I believe it isn't Zola! ➤ Annoying that Lunevka does that bad-guy-mouthing-off-instead-of-just-doing-it thing, "You think you're so clever..." Well, cleverer than you, anyway. Bkharvey (talk) 07:07, October 14, 2019 (UTC) :She's Lucrezia. Supreme arrogance is her whole schtick. --MadCat221 (talk) 17:28, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Pretty sure it's a jaegers-so-tough-it-doesn't-matter. I mean same already happened to Zeetha and she worked it out fine. I'm too busy laughing my ass off at Tarvek's pride, tbh XD :I do wonder whether the molecular crystal loom is something that is part of the current body or something that is required for whatever clank bodies Lucrezia normally makes... Circeus (talk) 07:12, October 14, 2019 (UTC) : Umm, I didn't mean to start a convention of putting a rule between everyone and everyone else; it's just that whoever made the first comment didn't sign it, so I wanted to indicate that mine wasn't a continuation of it. ➤ : But while I'm here, why all this talk about Oggie, who isn't even in this page? Bkharvey (talk) 07:19, October 14, 2019 (UTC) But the clank's head can't be the one Tarvek built; it has pointy teeth and weird eyes. So it must be that clanks don't think in their heads, or at least not entirely, since it's the non-head part that remembers that it's "Anevka." If I'm right about all this, then Lunevka might be able to do that noise weapon thing even while frozen, since that's all in the head. ➤ And yet, the Lucrezia-ness of Lunevka was in the head, because the head could carry on a conversation with Tarvek even before he installed it atop the body. So, maybe the new head is just a modification of Tarvek's original, rather than entirely new? Bkharvey (talk) 07:37, October 14, 2019 (UTC) : That certaintly isn't the head last seen on Lunevka. It had the Fleur de Lis of the Storm King. and a nose. Could it have suffered damage during the direct hit on the Great Hospital and the current appearance is the result of repairs it made to itself? : And kudos to the person who called this clank as Lunevka. Another valid graphical plot point for the Conservation of Cartoon Characters Theorem. Doug Relyea (talk) 08:19, October 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Customizing, customizing, customizing...Lucrezia primped her ride. :D Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:17, October 14, 2019 (UTC) :::And in her arrogance, neglected to have the chassis swept for any... contingencies that Tarvek put in. What else did she miss besides "Anevka FREEZE"? I think Lunevka is effectively inert as far as this battle progresses. And also... if they preserve Lunevka, they still have a Lucrezia copy to interrogate, and can simply dispose of L-I-A. --MadCat221 (talk) 17:30, October 14, 2019 (UTC) : And what a great opportunity for Axel Higgs to appear with yet another fist full of Sprocket Weevils. Doug Relyea (talk) 08:24, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Good for Tarvek, and good for the Foglios for at least confirming one plot-point, but I'm still mildly annoyed with everyone else just standing around and letting the two Lucrezias monologue to each other. --Geoduck42 (talk) 10:49, October 14, 2019 (UTC) In panel 3, that looks awfully like a US power plug, rather than a UK one. (Not that it really matters, I guess, since those standards probably haven't been invented yet at the "now" time of GG-world.) Bkharvey (talk) 12:37, October 14, 2019 (UTC) :Well, the audience is largely American. It's not a critical detail. Reminds me of someone complaining that Larana Chroma said as this would be a purely American colloquialism. It was pointed out that readers would have a hard time following the story if the characters were speaking what should be their native tongues - Romanian, French, German, etc. It's in American English because the writers are American English speakers with a predominately American English speaking fan base. --Fred1740 (talk) 00:40, October 15, 2019 (UTC) :: Indeed, not a critical detail. I just found it amusing. But, as for language, British English isn't like Romanian! It's perfectly comprehensible to Americans, and it sounds ''really cool. ''The first time I visited London, I spent several hours standing on Oxford Street just listening to people talk and envying their accent. I didn't even want to sound Liverpudlian, even though Liverpool was of course the center of the universe; I wanted to sound BBC, high British. And so I was very happy to see " will begin to descend momentarily" when Agatha and her entourage first arrived in England. Bkharvey (talk) 01:56, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Tarvek showing off to Gil reminds me of Vole's entirely accurate critique of their fighting style, "Not taking me seriously." Talking instead of fighting. Bkharvey (talk) 02:24, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Did everyone except me understand what Tarvek was talking about in panel 3 before reading panel 5? It's not even that I'd forgotten . I just didn't make the connection to the present situation. In charity to myself, I ascribe this to old age, rather than to having been slow all along. :-/ Bkharvey (talk) 05:59, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Okay, here's a serious issue. Panel 1: "Why haven't we killed them all already?" "Because this clank is a primitive piece of junk!" Panel 4: "Let's kill them. Can our clank body manage that?" "Oooh, yes indeed it can!" What's changed between those two panels? Bkharvey (talk) 06:04, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Question in advance about 10-14-19? Why is Lucrezia-in-our-heroine's body referring to Anevka (in-clank) as Lucrezia? Have I forgotten something? (Probably. Well, definitely. Lots of things. Erm. Anything relevant? :)) Eschiss1 (talk) 19:46, October 14, 2019 (UTC) : Yes, you've forgotten that Tarvek so that he could replace her head with a new clank head that had had Lucrezia's personality installed in it. Bkharvey (talk) 16:29, October 15, 2019 (UTC) ::This may make things complicated for Tarvek. He may have to explain why he enabled the existence of Lunevka now... --MadCat221 (talk) 16:37, October 15, 2019 (UTC) ::: Doesn't everyone already know that Tarvek was playing on both sides back then? Agatha certainly knows, which is what really matters. Bkharvey (talk) 02:46, October 16, 2019 (UTC) Interesting prediction: "Anevka, restrain Agatha Heterodyne!" Just for the delicious irony of Lunevka having her own body hijacked by voice command to give her a taste of her own mind control medicine. Aditionally, they now have an additional Lucrezia to capture and interrogate; they could simply dispose of L-I-A. To expedite the interrogation, Tarvek would simply need to command Lunevka to spill all the beans.--MadCat221 (talk) 16:46, October 15, 2019 (UTC) : Oh yes, I love it! Bkharvey (talk) 02:46, October 16, 2019 (UTC) One note is that there's apparently no time travel barrier in place blocking time travel after Agatha's birth. I deduce this from the throwaway line about a "molecular loom," which I interpret as future technology. LIA is aware of it. Another question is whether she's actually seen one in action, or just heard about them from other Lucrezias who did go into the future. heteromeles : With the Spark inventions we've witnessed, I don't see why that particular one has to be future-tech. It could be something she learned via Queen-torturing and used in the past when she had more time. --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:29, October 16, 2019 (UTC) :: I was about to remark that "When would we have had time" (panel 2) is a strange way to put it, for a time-traveler. I have no idea what she means by it. Bkharvey (talk) 02:46, October 16, 2019 (UTC)